What Happens When Regina Lies
by JMolover13
Summary: Mary Margaret hosts a party. Emma and Regina have yet to come out to everyone that they're together... Ruby sees the mayor sneak up to the roof and it more than excited to see who she is with...


Henry was twelve years old. He was plenty capable of being on his own for three hours. And Regina told him repeatedly that she had her cell if he needed her. He only shook his head and shoved her out the door… Ever since he found out about her and Emma's secret relationship, he'd been pushing them together more and more. He didn't seem to understand that both of his mothers were very private people and very protective of their own hearts… he only saw the two of them together, which meant he got to have both of his mothers all the time…

So, when Emma let Mary Margaret's party (and the fact that she had been rooked into being there) slip in front of him, he immediately wanted his other mother there as well. He knew his teacher wouldn't say no to _the Mayor_ coming… Who would?

So, it was with frustration, anticipation, and a tense trepidation that Regina kissed her son's hair and left for her very secret girlfriend's apartment.

She knew that this was a mistake as soon as the door opened to reveal her son's former teacher… but she couldn't go back now.

"Madam Mayor…" the pixie-cut woman's face tried to hide her disappointment, "You..actually..came…" She stepped to the side, "Come in."

Regina gave her a brusque smile as she passed her by and entered into the living room. She glanced around in hopes of seeing someone worthy of her time… in hopes of seeing a certain blonde... Who, apparently was nowhere to be found. Luckily, however, another blonde was there.

It was the talk of the town… the first time everyone saw Kathryn and Mary Margaret together, now it was rather normal. They were quite friendly with each other, although there was still the whole 'stolen husband' thing between them. They got along nevertheless though… and that was rather annoying to Regina, but she couldn't do anything about it at this point.

She walked over to her friend, who spotted her and met her half way, "Regina, hi!" She said as she hugged her.

"Hello." Regina hugged her back.

"I can't believe you're here! I mean, when Mary Margaret told me that Emma invited you, I didn't think that you would actually come…"

Regina smirked and decided to tell her the truth, "Yes, well… Emma didn't actually invite me…" Kathryn knit her brows in confusion, "Emma mentioned this shindig in front of Henry—as she was dropping him off one night!" She didn't know why she felt the need to shove that last part into the explanation… it's not like Kathryn would know that it was while Emma was over at her house for the _rest of the_ night, but she felt the need to make perfectly clear that that was not what had really happened before she continued, "And Henry saw the opportunity to show us both that he's growing up and can spend a couple hours on his own… He invited me… technically." She smirked at her son's antics.

Kathryn laughed a little bit, "Oh that is hysterical." She mumbled through her small chuckle. "So… you had to let him prove that he could spend time on his own."

"Yes, because otherwise, he would think that we don't trust him… And that is an argument that is quite worthless…" She shrugged, "So… I had to come…"

Kathryn smiled at her once more before she looked behind Regina, "If I didn't know better, I would think that the sheriff is checking you out…" She laughed.

"Excuse me?" Regina gave her friend a look, then turned once Kathryn pointed behind her with her cup of God knows what. She saw none other than the beautiful blonde sheriff leaning against the pole at the center of the spiral staircase.

"She's been looking over here ever since you came… I bet she needs to talk to you about Henry…" Kathryn guessed.

Regina narrowed her eyes at the blonde, "Yes, you're probably right…" She tried to hide the smirk that was about to overcome her features thanks to Emma's goofy smile at being caught staring. She turned back to Kathryn, "Do you mind? I feel I should go ahead and get this over with…"

Kathryn nodded, "Sure! Go ahead!... I need to find Fred anyways." She turned to find her new beau.

Regina started toward Emma, but Emma started moving off to the kitchen. She knit her brows and met her at the sink that substituted for a cooler. She watched as the blonde grabbed a beer and opened it.

"Sheriff Swan, I do hope you're not on call…"

"Nope." She took a sip then leaned back against the stovetop behind her. She took in the brown eyes and brown hair and… those freaking apple red lips before as she took her next couple gulps. "I needed something to keep my hands busy…" She said as she held up the bottle as if giving her cheers.

"What? Why?" Regina knit her brows as she crossed the walkway to lean her hip on the stovetop beside Emma.

Emma looked around to make sure no one was in hearing range, "Because I kind of have this huge-ass crush on you and that hot ass body of yours… And since we've been together and I've gotten to explore said crush… I don't know if I'd be able to keep them to myself without having something in them right now." She spoke softly.

Regina flushed at her girlfriend's comment. Something came over her in that moment and she knew that she had to have her lover. "Shall we find someplace private so that you can put that drink down?" Regina dropped an octave, her tone filled with arousal.

Emma bit her bottom lip hard enough to leave teeth marks, "God damn it, woman!" She looked around once more, "We can't go to my room because it's upstairs and _everyone_ would see that…"

"And Mary Margaret's?"

Emma's brows raised a bit, "Okay first: Hers is upstairs too. Second: Ew. Third: Kinky. Fourth:…" She only gave Regina a wicked smile.

"What?"

"You want me so bad that you want to do it in the bed of the woman you loathe for no real reason whatsoever…" Her smirk was at its best in this moment.

Regina only leaned into her, "Where do you suggest we go then?" She crossed her arms and pressed her breasts ever so subtly into the blonde's side, "Because you of all people know that I get what I want." She let her breath huff against Emma's ear, "And I want you. Now."

Emma swallowed hard and slammed her bottle on the counter. She looked around then leaned into the brunette, "Wait seven seconds before following me… Close the window when you get outside… but make sure no one sees you because if they do, they'll know what you're doing…" She breathed out a chuckle, "Everyone knows that if you go out that window you're gonna get sex on the roof…" She nibbled on Regina's ear for a split second before she crossed the crowded room of people dancing and talking and not paying attention to the window. She looked back across the room as Regina pushed from the counter and followed her before she grinned and ducked outside.

Regina was quick and full of stealth as she shut the window behind her and climbed the stairs of the fire escape. She hadn't yet finished stepping off the ladder that went from floor to landing the wall of the roof before she felt hands on her hips and a familiar kiss on her neck.

"Have I told you that you are damn sexy today?" Emma asked.

"No because I haven't yet reciprocated the notion, dear." Regina turned around and kissed her hard, "And you are quite exquisite."

Emma smirked faux cockily, "I know." She popped her collar and looked to the side, "It's how I do." She shrugged dramatically.

Regina laughed… Emma loved to hear Regina laugh, which is why she let herself go when they were alone and let herself say and do things she normally wouldn't. She grinned as she walked the brunette to the furthest, darkest part of the roof from the fire escape and pushed her into the retaining wall, "I love it when you laugh."

Regina smiled, "I know, dear." She grinned.

Emma smiled back and leaned in to kiss her before pulling away just as it started to get heated, "We should probably get to it if you actually want to get to the sex part because some losers don't know the rules of the window and have been known to walk in on other people…"

Regina pulled the blonde back in, "Well…" She looked to the ladder, "Let's take our time then."

Emma's brow quirked up, "Regina Mills… are you saying you want to get caught doing the nasty with me?"

Regina kissed her twice more before answering, "No… I'm saying that there's an element of excitement at the possibility…"

"Well, I had no idea you were an exhibitionist… we could have done this in public places a looong time ago…" Emma leaned down and attached her lips to Regina's neck as she began unbuttoning and unzipping and unclipping everything she could.

"Mmm, now we know for future." Regina let out a moan as her girlfriend's fingers began their magic… so to speak.

They made their way to the floor of the roof, never breaking contact but somehow losing their clothes. Emma had Regina about as close as close can be and she was keeping her on edge, prolonging it, just to see what the brunette would do. But when she got the glare that told her that she wouldn't even get a kiss goodnight for the next couple weeks if she didn't get her off then and there, she changed her angle and hit her sweet spot twice before the brunette exploded then melted beneath her.

Emma leaned down to kiss Regina once more. Their lips had been together all of a second before they heard whispers coming from the fire escape.

"No, I'm serious!"

"No you're not, Ruby!"

"I swear! I saw the mayor come up here! I wanna see who she's with… it'll take all of three seconds and then we can go back to the party…"

"Why do I even have to come?!"

"Confirmed witness…? If some brave soul is porking the mayor, I want to make extra sure I see what I think I see before I give them free food for the rest of always… Come on Mary Margaret!"

Emma looked down to Regina asking her silently what she wanted to do. Regina only smiled and brought Emma's lips down to her own.

Emma heard more than saw the two women on the landing of the fire escape.

"EMMA?!" Mary Margaret practically shrieked.

"Well done, Madam Mayor. Good choice." Ruby was just as surprised, but she had found exactly what she wanted, "Sheriff, you can eat on the house at the diner now, but don't abuse that privilege…" She turned and started back down the stairs, and when she realized that the pixie-cut woman was not behind her, she turned and stomped her foot, "Mary Margaret! Come on!"

That seemed to kick the woman into gear and she quickly pushed passed Ruby and back into the party… She needed a drink after seeing them both… like that… Aside from it being her best friend and her arch enemy… IT WAS HER BEST FRIEND AND HER ARCH ENEMY! A drink was required…

Emma looked back down at Regina after the two women left, "I thought you didn't want to get caught?"

"I lied." Regina smiled, "Is it okay? That I lied?"

Emma grinned, "Hell yes."


End file.
